kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
Ohma Zi-O Driver
The is a transformation device used by Ohma Zi-O and later Sougo Tokiwa. It is an evolved version of Sougo's Ziku-Driver. Design The Ohma Zi-O Driver is composed of the following parts: * - A golden device located on the left of the Ohma Zi-O Driver. It manages suit creation. It contains information on each of the Heisei Kamen Riders' creation (absorbed from every Ridewatch), and creates Ohma Zi-O based on this information. Additionally, it is an input device that works in tandem with the Ohma Destruser to allow transformation and finishing attacks. * - The button on top. Locks the Ohma Ziku Circular in place. * - The red circular sections on the Ohma Creator and the Ohma Destruser. Responsible for materialising Ohma Zi-O's suit and armor. * - The central display. In addition to displaying Ohma Zi-O's original time co-ordinates, it displays characters corresponding to ability activation. * - The main unit. When rotated at high speeds, data from the Ohma Creator and Ohma Destruser are expanded and loaded into the Ohma Ziku Circular in a concentric manner. Additionally, the energy generated by the rotation is accelerated and amplified, allowing transformation and deathblows. * - A golden device located on the right of the Ohma Zi-O Driver. It manages the destructive power of deathblows. The history of each Heisei Kamen Riders' destruction is archived here, and Ohma Zi-O is formed according to this information. Additionally, it is an input device that works in tandem with the Ohma Creator to allow transformation and finishing attacks. Functionality All of the Ohma Zi-O Driver's functions are accessed using the buttons on either side of the belt. Pressing them simultaneously activates either transformation into Ohma Zi-O or a desired finisher. Finishers * : Ohma Zi-O channels energy into his entire body before rising into the air as a series of gold characters appear and circle the enemy. Zi-O then performs a powerful Rider Kick with the Apocalypse of Kingdom acting as wings. Upon striking the enemy, the characters combine with Zi-O's foot and strengthen the attack to the point where he destroys the enemy. * : Finisher using the power of Kuuga. * : Finisher using the power of Agito. * : Finisher using the power of Ryuki. * : Finisher using the power of Faiz. * : Finisher using the power of Blade. * : Finisher using the power of Hibiki. * : Finisher using the power of Kabuto. * : Finisher using the power of Den-O. * : Finisher using the power of Kiva. * : Finisher using the power of Decade. * : Finisher using the power of Double. * : Finisher using the power of OOO. * : Finisher using the power of Fourze. * : Finisher using the power of Wizard. * : Finisher using the power of Gaim. * : Finisher using the power of Drive. * : Finisher using the power of Ghost. * : Finisher using the power of Ex-Aid. * : Finisher using the power of Build. * : Finisher using the power of Zi-O. Users (chronological order) Notes Category:Arsenal (Zi-O) Category:Transformation Gear